Reasoning re A Pink Jacket
by Yukirei
Summary: Little Miles wants to buy a jacket. A pink jacket. From the women's department... Characters: Miles and Gregory Edgeworth


**Reasoning re A Pink Jacket**  
_By Yukirei (a.k.a. Cosmiko Ling)_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney/Gyakuten Saiban or any of its characters. This is a non-profit fanfiction written by a fan, for the enjoyment of other fans.  
**Character(s): **Miles Edgeworth, Gregory Edgeworth  
**Summary:** Little Miles wants to buy a jacket. A _pink_ jacket. From the _women's_ department. ...  
**Rating: **K  
**A/N:** Written as a fill for a request on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme on LiveJournal which requested for young Miles pestering his father to buy him a pink jacket from the women's department.

* * *

Gregory Edgeworth closed his eyes and rubbed at his temple, not for the first time wishing that he had, at some point in his life, picked up the skill of sewing.

"Father? Is this one not good? I like it."

He opened his eyes once more to look down into his son's earnest face… and the pink piece of clothing held in his hands.

Gregory knelt down to talk to his son at his height, answering his first question that had started the headache. "Miles, I'm afraid we can't get this." He cringed as the bright smile slid off his son's face.

"But why, Father?" Miles's bottom lip stuck out in a faint pout.

"Because this is the women's section, Miles," Gregory told his son gently, trying to ignore the 'aww' glances cast their way by various females shoppers close by. Yes, his son was cute, even more so when pouting to get his way; stop staring, please. "The jackets here are meant for girls."

Miles frowned, eyebrows creasing as he inspected the jacket he had chosen.

Gregory stood and waited patiently for his son to understand his point, always one to prefer reason over force when educating his child.

When Miles looked up once more, the beam was back on his face.

"You can't tell, Father," he excitedly declared the result of his inspection.

"Hm?"

"The front of this jacket is fastened by a zipper, not buttons," Miles lifted the jacket, front facing skyward, to show Gregory what he meant. "See? There wouldn't be a wrong side if it's zippers, right? So it wouldn't show."

Gregory sighed, taking the jacket from Miles and hooking it neatly on its hanger before replacing it on the rack. He would have to continue the reasoning as they walked if he didn't want them to dawdle at the women's section all day.

"Come, Miles," he gave a puzzled-looking Miles a light nudge on the back of his shoulder before turning. "Let's find the same jacket as the one that got torn." Logically speaking, if it worked well, what did it matter getting the same clothe for one's whole wardrobe, right?

A few steps later, Gregory was satisfied to hear his son's footsteps behind him, shuffling to catch up.

"You had liked your old jacket, hadn't you?" He spoke, tone now light as he felt the weight lifted off his shoulders.

There was a brief moment of silence before Miles said thoughtfully, "I liked it because Father bought it for me."

Gregory felt warmth in his heart as he turned to his son.

"I like this too. If Father buys it for me, I'll like it even more."

The warmth froze over as Gregory caught sight of the pink _abomination_, complete with hanger, still hugged tightly to his son's bosom.

"Miles, it is pink—"

"The tag says 'twilight rose'."

"-That's still a shade of light red - pink." Gregory pushed at his glasses, fingers brushing the bridge of his nose, as he said firmly, "Females wear pink. Pink is not a colour meant for males."

"Objection!" Miles cried.

Gregory startled.

Miles paused, seeming to be trying to recall something he read.

"Colour, like music, is a universal language. In this age of gender equality, surely there need not be division of gender-specific colours."

Gregory Edgeworth, defense attorney, charged with gender discrimination by his own son, was momentarily struck speechless in the face of his son's confident stance.

"Miles," Gregory said slowly. "Unfortunately, ideals are ideals. The view of the majority in society forms the standard, which may well differ from the ideal. And in this case…"

"But this 'majority in society' wouldn't think I'm a girl just because I wear a pink jacket I like, would they?" Miles appeared confused, a perplexed frown knitting his brow. "If they do, they are kind of stupid…"

…

_A child's innocence was a precious thing._ It was with this thought that Gregory said his next words,

"…Objection sustained."

Miles looked up, blinking.

"Let's pay for that jacket."

The bemusement shifted into a dazzling smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phoenix Wright had gaped at his friend for a long while – right from the time he stepped into the classroom, to be exact – before he decided to tell him his thoughts.

"E-Edgeworth…"

"Hm?" Miles looked up from his book, tilting his face sideways towards Phoenix.

Phoenix continued his impersonation of a goldfish for a moment before stammering, "Y-yo-your j-j-ja—"

"What Nick meant to say probably is…" A familiar voice interrupted. "YOUR JACKET IS PINK YO!"

Larry Butz's words boomed across the classroom, silencing conversations and turning heads.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING WHEN YOU GOT THAT, DUDE? WERE YOU COLOUR-BLIND OR SOMETHING?"

"L-Larry," Phoenix injected with a hand on his friend's arm, even as he shrunk a little at the eyes of the entire class pinned on them.

"My ability to distinguish colour is perfectly fine," Miles returned crossly, crossing his arms. "I just happen to like pink."

Larry made an exaggerated pose of shock. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

Miles's eyes narrowed.

Phoenix hastily stepped between the two. "I-I think Edgeworth looks nice in his new jacket."

"What are you saying, dude?" Larry stared incredulously at Phoenix. "That doesn't sound like what you were going to say before." Phoenix looked a little guilty.

Larry's finger jabbed in Miles's direction, "Just look!" Eyes squeezed shut as all his energy poured into his speech. "IT'S. SO. _GAY_!"

Then Larry suddenly leant towards Miles, voice dropping to a loud whisper, "That's what all the boys in the class are saying behind your back, Edgey. Since we're friends, I had to let you know."

Miles's glare didn't flicker.

Phoenix groaned inwardly. Of course, Larry would choose they worst way possible to 'let Miles know'.

"Actually," a new voice spoke. "I agree with Phoenix that Miles looks very nice in that jacket. He carries pink very well."

Surprised gazes swung to the speaker. It was Isabelle, one of the prettiest girls in school.

"I agree. He wears it with an air of elegance," another girl said.

"I think so too. I like that shade of rose-pink," a third girl chimed in.

The boys of the class looked on in stunned disbelief as the girls proclaimed their approval of Miles's new jacket in turn.

All it took was one voiced protest for the class to explode into chaos.

------------------------

Miles's cheeks were tinged pinker than his jacket when Phoenix flopped onto the desk beside him.

"I'm sure Larry didn't mean for all this," a glance took in the racket around them, "to happen."

Miles rolled his eyes good-naturedly, no longer annoyed after the surprising turnabout of events. "You don't have to apologise for him, Wright. He never means to start any trouble, but is always doing it all the same."

They exchanged a glance - _he's the Butz after all_ - and burst into laughter.

* * *

Date written: 2 Jul 2008


End file.
